Permission
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Tenzin has an important question to ask Toph. Linzin fluff.


Headcanon:When Tenzin told Toph that he wanted to propose to Lin, Toph wanted to see the necklace. Assuming this already, Tenzin had the obsidian made from earth so whatever was carved on it, Toph could see.

Tenzin saw the outline of the Beifong mansion coming into view. Once he reached it, he gently tipped his glider towards the ground and landed. His heartbeat rang louder in his ears with every step he took closer to the door. He had a question to ask Toph, and he was hoping that she would say yes.

Tenzin finally reached the door and knocked on it a few times with a shaky hand. Toph was practically family and she was one of his biggest supporters when it came to Lin, but this was a big question he was going to ask and he didn't really know how she was going to take it. The dizzying array of questions stopped when the door opened to Toph Beifong standing in the threshold with her arms across her chest and her trademark smirk on her face.

"Tenzin! So nice to see you! Come in, come in." Toph said, letting Tenzin into the house.

"Good evening Aunt Toph, Lin isn't here is she?" Tenzin asked as he set his glider and shoes by the closet.

"No, she's still at the station, that girl works so hard. Makes me so proud." Toph said as she walked further into the house towards the kitchen. Tenzin knew that Toph had been recovering from a work injury a few weeks prior, having to take a few weeks off to let it heal.

"Okay good." Tenzin began to speak when Toph interrupted him.

"What do you mean? Is everything alright with you two?" Toph asked, seeming worried.

"Oh no! No, everything is perfect don't worry. I just need to ask you something without Lin being here." Tenzin said reassuringly.

"Oh alright, spirits almost gave me a heart attack. Okay why don't we go sit at the table." Toph said.

Tenzin and Toph went to sit at the dining room table. Tenzin pulled the chair out for Toph to sit and he sat beside her.

"So what do you need to ask me Twinkletoes Jr.?" Toph asked. Tenzin smiled at the nickname before going on.

"Well...it's just...I love Lin very much and well...you see..." Tenzin started, getting nervous again.

"Just spit it out already!" Toph laughed as Tenzin took a deep breath.

"I would like your permission to ask Lin to marry me." Tenzin said and Toph froze.

"You want to marry my daughter?" Toph asked, still stunned.

"Yes, I love Lin very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is everything to me and I want to take this next step with her.." Tenzin said but got interrupted by Toph pulling him into a hug.

"Of course, I would love it if Lin married you. She's so happy when she's with you. You have my permission." Toph said, beaming.

"Thank you, I brought the necklace in case you wanted to see it." Tenzin said as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

"That's sweet of you but you know I can't, they're usually gems and ribbons..." Toph began but Tenzin stopped her.

"I already thought of that, I had the obsidian made from earth so that you can see the carving." Tenzin said as he handed the necklace to her.

Toph felt the pure earth on the obsidian, being able to see the beautiful carving on it. Tenzin had enlisted Aang's help in creating a certain combined symbol of both of their elements. The symbol of the Earth Kingdom resided in the center as small air currents filled in a few blank spaces. Toph was not one to easily be moved with emotion but she found Tenzin's actions to be thoughtful and sweet. She put a mental note in the back of her mind to go hit his father with rocks for knowing about the necklace before she did.

"This is so thoughtful of you Tenzin, thank you." Toph said as she hugged him again.

"Anytime." Tenzin said as Toph let him go and took the necklace back, putting it back into his pocket.

"So when are you planning on proposing?" Toph asked.

"Well, next weekend is our anniversary so I was thinking about taking her somewhere for the weekend and doing it there." Tenzin said.

"That sounds wonderful. I bet she will say yes before you even finish asking! Would you like some tea?" Toph asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes please that would be lovely." Tenzin said as Toph got up and poured the tea.

"Does the rest of your family know about this?" Toph pondered as they drank.

"Mom, Dad and Uncle Sokka know but Kya and Bumi don't. I want it to be a surprise when we get back." Tenzin explained.

"Your Uncle would have killed you if you hadn't told him." Toph said, knowing how protective Sokka was of Lin.

"Oh I know, I made sure I told him. I actually almost forgot." Tenzin said, laughing.

Toph laughed as well as they drank their tea. They spent a good amount of the night talking and laughing before Tenzin got up to go home.

"This has been an extremely lovely evening. Thank you Aunt Toph." Tenzin said as he hugged her again.

"Anytime Tenzin. You treat my daughter well okay?" Toph said as she followed him to the door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tenzin reassured her as he gathered his belongings.

"And I want to be the first to know when you come back. Even before your father." Toph laughed as he opened the door.

"Of course. Have a good night Aunt Toph." Tenzin promised as he hugged her again.

Tenzin took off and flew home, his heart light and a smile on his face. Toph sat at the dining room table with a smile on her face for the rest of the night. She sipped another cup of tea, remembering her daughter's past relationship with Tenzin and with an even bigger smile, she thought about how happier Lin would be once they were engaged. Toph kept that secretive smile on her face until a week later when Lin and Tenzin came rushing into the mansion with hugs and their announcement. Toph hugged her daughter and future son-in-law with a great force so happy that her daughter was getting the happy ending she deserved.


End file.
